


One million dead Wilsons

by anna_mrmrmr



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr
Summary: Барт отправляется путешествовать по параллельным мирам - убивать все воплощения Уилсон.Боевик категории «Б».





	One million dead Wilsons

— Эй, ребята, — задумчиво говорит Барт. — А у вас еще осталась эта ваша магическая штуковина с лампочками?

— Машина Спринга? — спрашивает Дирк. — Нет, мы отдали ее самому Спрингу, а он вернулся в прошлое, но так как машина — это одна и та же машина, существующая в разных точках времени, а прошлое Спринга — одновременно и его будущее, то можно сказать, что есть определенная вероятность застать одну из версий машины в особняке Спрингов и...

— Так не получится, — мрачно говорит Тодд. — Это же была временная петля, нет у нас теперь никакой машины. К тому же особняк Спринга сожгли эти. 

Тодд широким жестом обводит обломки здания. Местный штаб ЦРУ не подлежит восстановлению, но никому его особенно не жаль. Барт считает, что они сами нарвались. Могли и почитать старые отчеты Риггинса. Должен же в ЦРУ быть кто-то, кто умеет читать. Наверное.

— Есть та, что осталась у этих сумасшедших! — не сдается Дирк. — Правда, мы ее прострелили, но…

— Ее они тоже сожгли. Вы многое пропустили, пока были здесь. Забудьте уже про машину. Почему ты вообще про нее вспомнила?

— Просто мне кажется, — говорит Барт, — Кен сейчас несет ее сюда.

— Эй! — кричит им Кен. — Я нашел у них эту вашу штуку — вроде она, наверняка же нам еще… Черт возьми, Барт!

Кен явно впечатлен отрезанной головой в ее руках. В эту сторону все упорно пытаются не смотреть.

— Ты могла просто ее застрелить, — вздыхает Кен, оценив обстановку. — Мы ведь говорили об этом. Я не успеваю искать тебе чистую одежду. И, — его передергивает, — выброси это уже, выглядит жутко.

Барт бросает голову подполковника Уилсон на землю и рассеянно пинает. Кажется, у нее уже есть следующая цель.

***

— Чего? — спрашивает Кен. — Вселенная говорит тебе, что ты должна убить эту Уилсон в параллельных, хм, мирах?

— Ну да, — раздраженно говорит Барт. Иногда Кен ужасно тупит.

— И ты считаешь, что поэтому я, простой, напоминаю, электрик, должен починить эту машину, настроить ее на путешествия по соседним вселенным, — и именно поэтому ЦРУ не сожгло ее вместе со всем остальным, а забрала как раз в то здание, где мы смогли ее обнаружить?

— Ага, — отвечает Барт. — Как же еще?

— Мы ведь оба понимаем, что это звучит слегка безумно даже для тебя, да?

Барт молча складывает руки на груди.

— Зашибись, — закатывает глаза Кен. — Ты в курсе, что эта машина вообще никогда так не работала?

Если Кен думает, что именно сейчас машина не начнет работать так, как нужно, то он еще плохо знает Вселенную. Она же говорила. Патрик Спринг бы умер от зависти. Ну, если бы уже не умер из-за кота-акулы, конечно.

***

В первый раз Барт устраивает погоню на угнанном такси, и Кену даже нравится. Все, за исключением той части, где Барт вышибает Уилсон мозги, но в основном из-за того, что брызги крови попали ему в глаз.

— Ты же сам говорил, что я могу ее пристрелить, — удивленно говорит Барт.

***

Довольно быстро выясняется, что в некоторых вселенных Уилсон совсем не похожа на себя. Барт все равно узнает ее, кем бы она не оказалась. 

***  
— Привет, — говорит Барт. — Ты Уилсон?

— Простите, это вы мне? — спрашивает мужчина в помятом пальто. Он брезгливо окидывает взглядом немытую девицу с всколоченными волосами. Только городских сумасшедших ему сегодня не хватало. Он просто хочет забрать свой кофе, уйти и…

Девица одним движением перерезает ему горло, не давая закончить мысль, и Дейв Уилсон еще успевает подумать, что это ужасная невоспитанность, в конце концов, это кафе, здесь люди едят. Он оседает на пол, хрипя и бесполезно прижимая руки к шее. Кровь художественно заливает все вокруг.

— Прости, чувак, — говорит ему сверху какой-то черный парень.

Не то чтобы его извинения сильно помогли.

***

В другой раз Уилсон смотрит на нее глазами ребенка, и это совсем не весело. Даже Барт не нравится убивать детей. Она колеблется секунду, а потом чувствует, как что-то хрустит под ее руками, сжимающими тонкую шею.

Она уходит как можно быстрее, пока Кен ничего не увидел.

***

Они убили, кажется, миллион разных Уилсон: Уилсон-женщин, Уилсон-мужчин, Уилсон-стариков, Уилсон-врачей, Уилсон-таксистов и всяких других. Они взрывали их, сбрасывали с высоты, стреляли (в основном стреляли), двух или трех переехали машиной, — в общем, Кен не очень хочет вдаваться в подробности. Он выглядит уставшим, и Барт приходится напоминать себе, что для него болтаться неизвестно где и убивать всех подряд — не слишком привычная жизненная ситуация.

Барт не говорит Кену, что иногда реальности сливаются у нее перед глазами, а она начинает видеть лица Уилсон практически повсюду и не может понять, где находится, — ей не хочется еще больше его расстраивать.

***

В этот раз что-то не в порядке. Она не понимает, почему, и только потом до нее доходит — кроме них двоих в этой вселенной, кажется, никого нет. Ей хочется поскорее убраться отсюда, но сначала она должна убить Уилсон.

К счастью, долго искать не придется.

Барт поворачивается к стоящему рядом человеку.

— Барт? — что-то в ее лице заставляет человека нахмуриться. — Барт, ты чего?

Она достает нож.

— Барт, — человек определенно нервничает. — Это я, Кен. Мы путешествуем по мирам, у нас есть чудо-машина, наши руки по локоть в крови, вот это все.

Если Уилсон из этого мира думает, что ей удастся обмануть ее, притворившись Кеном, то она очень, очень ошибается. Барт не тупая.

— Барт, не...

Она по рукоятку вгоняет нож в грудь Уилсон, и та наконец-то замолкает. Но Барт ужасно злится, что Уилсон пыталась прикинуться ее другом, а потому бьет ножом снова и снова, пока не устает рука.

Все вокруг перепачкано красным, и Барт думает, что неплохо было бы действительно найти чистую одежду, о которой всегда так беспокоился Кен. Интересно, куда эта Уилсон дела настоящего Кена? Будет так грустно путешествовать без него.

Барт достает машину и щелкает переключателем. Ее ждут другие Уилсон.

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Dirk Gently 2017


End file.
